Bedbugs are an extremely common problem. They infest homes, apartments, hotels and motels, and other areas. The present invention features a novel mixture for eliminating bedbugs.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skis in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.